The Notebook
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: No NOT like the movie. Just a cute Dr/Rose fic that popped into my head as I doodled Doctor who characters in my planner during Chemistry.Dedicated to my friend because she does this with guys she likes. lol but who doesn't?


**The Notebook  
****Dedicated to Jessie**

The Doctor's attention span had long since waned. He sat amongst piles of history books, albeit some of them from the future, and had been attempting to shift through them in search of new and exciting historical events to visit. He had managed to collect a few moments that he thought Rose would enjoy seeing, and probably end up running through, and he was now doodling absently in the margins of the page.

There was a noise from behind him and the Doctor snapped back to reality. He glanced behind him in search of the source of the noise but there was none that he could discern so his eyes wandered back to the page in front of him. He let out a snort of pitiful laughter at the sight of his failed project. His doodles had broken free from the margins and filled the entire bottom half of the page. They had also degraded from linear time equations and Gallifreyn quadratics to middle school lovesick hearts and swirls. He rubbed his brow in frustration, and then closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his head. It was then that Jack sprung. The Doctor's eyes flew open as the notebook was grabbed away from him.

"Jack!" He shouted, reaching out to grab the incriminating notebook back. Jack was too fast and back peddled out of the TARDIS library and down the hallway. The Doctor took off in pursuit. As they ran through the many rooms and corridors of the TARDIS, Jack began to read the Doctor's scribbles aloud.

"'Rose. Rose Tyler. Rose Marion Tyler.'" He read, "'Rose', in a heart. 'Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose. Rose. Rose Tyler.' This is a little stalkerish Doctor. What would Rose think? What would her mum do?"

"Shh!" The Doctor pleaded as he followed Jack into another large room. He shut the door behind him and lunged in an attempt to snatch the notebook from Jack once again. Once again Jack was too fast. He pulled out of the way and as the Doctor fell forward on the couch that adorned the center of the room, he ran around him and back out the door that the Doctor hadn't gotten a chance to lock with his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor huffed out a frustrated sigh and got up to follow him again. He quickly caught up with Jack. While Jack may have been considerably younger than him, 9000 years of running from alien threats gave the Doctor a bit of an advantage.

"Should I read some more?" Jack offered, "Or would you prefer me publishing it and displaying it all over the internet, past, present, and future?"

"Jack!" The Doctor pleaded, "Is this entirely necessary?"

"Oh yes! You're _such_ a school girl!"

"I'm a 900 year old Timelord. I'm hardly comparable to a school girl."

"Oh, most definitely a school girl with a crush. I'm seeing plaid and pigtails," he paused in thought then grinned, "I'm getting a tad turned on just imagining that."

"I was just practicing my handwriting." The Doctor explained lamely, and choosing to ignore the other comments.

"By scribbling little hearts?" Jack asked patronizingly. The Doctor attacked; scrambling for the notebook that jack held over his head and slightly behind him. Jack wedged an arm between them and pushed the Doctor away by just enough that his fingertips fell mere inches short of the notebook. It was due to this awkward and more than slightly unmanly wrestling that neither of them noticed that Rose had wandered into the room, most likely in search of the source of the racket, until she yanked the notebook out of Jack's hands.

Both the Doctor and Jack immediately stopped fighting each other and just stared at Rose as she glanced over the page. Slowly a grin spread over her face and her eyes lit up in amusement. Realizing that she was laughing at him, the Doctor's ego was slightly bruised and after turning a rather fetching shade of red he managed to choke out his previous lame explanation.

"I was practicing my hand writing."

Rose looked up at him and stuck her tongue out between her teeth, an action that made one of the Doctor's hearts lurch and the other melt on a daily bases. She then threw the notebook to Jack, who caught it awkwardly, and then she reached down and began rummaging through the large over the shoulder bag she was sporting. Finding what she had been looking for she pulled out a notebook of her own. She flipped it open to a page and tossed it to the Doctor.

"Yeah, me too." She said before walking away down the hallway, turning into her room, and disappearing. The Doctor looked down at the notebook in his hands and smiled.

"_The Doctor and I holding hands on the top O' the world running away with my heart. Rose Tyler + The Doctor………"_

**Notes: If you go by correct timelines its the 9th Doc, but you can screw with the plot and make it david if u really want.**


End file.
